Falling For You
by MooseandCam
Summary: "Some love story's aren't meant to be told." He said shaking his head. "See this is exactly what I meant." Moose and Camille's relationship from start to end. Even if it takes friendship, Getting arrested, teen pregnancy and suicide to get there.
1. Chapter 1

A\N; What Another Story?

Yes.

Well blame Moose and Camille.

I Love them so much . ❤

Based on If I Stay,Duff, The Perks of being a Wallflower, The MTV show Awkward, The breakfast club and Taylor Swifts New Album.

I Don't own Step Up or anything else you might recognize.

***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***

I never pictured myself to have a boyfriend in highschool.

I thought I'd be like my parent's, first start dating in college and then get married and have kids and what not.

Well any ways, highschool.

Four years of stress, self loathing and praying you pass a test for college to take even more tests.

I know, it sounds wonderful.

I wasn't a bad kid either just wasn't a complete saint.

I was just an average teenager.. That is untill I met him.

***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***

It was the start of Junior Year.

Or rather the end of the first day of senior year either way that was when it happened.

You see we all have that one person who you see around your school and you don't talk to them, not that you don't like them you just don't know them, you see them in the hall way or cafeteria or maybe have a few classes with them.

Nothing more nothing less.

Me being myself only had a few people like that, it wasnt even their fault i was just a socially awkward teenager.

So any ways getting back to the story, that day I had to serve a detention for being in the hallway during class, it wasn't my fault I had left my binder in my bestfriends locker.

That meant I had to spend an hour in school the first day of school to be exact in detention for something so utterly stupid.

"Name?" The lady outside the Detention room said her breathe reeked of coffee and she gave me a red lipstick stained smile.

"Camilie Gage." I said as she looked at the sheet I seen her put a little check by my name .

"Room 302." The lady had said pointing to the old art room .

I just noded and keep track of time in my head only fifty nine minutes and thirty one seconds.

The room wasn't full either.

Only five other kids who also had the displeasure of being in detention on the first day of school

I inwardly groaned ..

They all weren't strangers either.

There was Sadie Saxton the mean girl who no one botthered to mess with because she'd rip them a new one.

I definitely wasn't sitting next to her.

There was Dave Kim.

The Asian transfer student who was a math wiz.

I didn't want my head to hurt more than it already was so no i didn't sit next to him.

Adam Goldberg was sitting in the very far corner, he was the schools rebel he was alsp the most annoying person i've ever met so I didn't even think about sitting with him.

In the middle of the room was Tori Vega , she spoke a thousand words per minute, she wasn't annoying but she had her moments.

As I was thinking of sitting next to her that's when i first seen him.

Now it wasn't love at first sight, hell I wish it was.

There in the very last row of desks was Moose .

Reading a book, tapping his foot.

I decided why not sit by the cute guy in the back?

What's the worst thing that could happen?

It was the best decision I've ever made.

***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***

A\n;

Please review and follow .

It inspires me too write .

And check out my other story Lovin You Ain't Easy.

Thanks!


	2. The wolf pack Part One,

A/n; chapter two ❤

***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***

It wasn't love that was my intension.

I never wanted it to be my intention.

* * *

><p>Moose yawned.<p>

Another detention period.

How'd he get here?

Skipping last period of course.

Lectures weren't his thing he'd always get distracted.

What was another detention anyway?

He was with his bestfriends since third grade.

Adam Goldberg who was not a bad boy at all.

Sadie Saxton who was one of the pretiest girls he knew also one of the meanest.

They were inseparable.

Surprisingly other people were there too.

Dave kim one of the smartest kids at the school.

Tori Vega was a typical loud cheerleader.

Nothing was new.

New school year but definitely same him.

As the door swung open he seen a new girl walked in.

A new one this would be interesting.

* * *

><p>As I sat next to him it felt as if the whole room's eyes was one me.<p>

I could feel him looking at me too.

As I started reading that's when he finally decided too speak.

"What are you in for?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Being in the Hall during class." I said Cheeks geting red what a dumb reason to be in detention.

"Oh.. Me too." He said nodding his head .

I could just nod in response, I didn't want to say or do anything that would embarrass me.

"What book are you reading?" He asked again.

I could swear I could hear Adam chuckle in the background but I brushed it off.

"To kill a Mocking bird." I said cheeks red .

I could never talk to a cute guy without being normal.

It was like a sickness being completely nervous, clumsy and shy..

_whenever a cute guy was around._

"Oh I'm Moose by the way." Moose said extending his hand.

"Camille." I said shaking his hand.

_Thats how we met._

Nothing big that was it and after that we didn't talk again untill my next Detention.

* * *

><p>I felt sick again .<p>

I trew up in the girls bathroom again.

"Tori... Tori are you there?"

I could hear her loud and clear it was my bubbly bestfriend Cat.

"Yeah I'm here." I said, I felt like complete crap and I had to be in detention in less than five minutes.

As i walked out of the bathroom stall there was Cat clearly worried about me.

"Torri what's going on?" Cat said with wide eyes.

Tears streaming down my face I said "I'm Pregnant."

"Oh Tori." Cat replied hugging me.

I sniffled "C'mon I have to be in detention again."

I washed my hands and ran out the bathroom with Cat.

* * *

><p>Sadie's Saxton's Jaw dropped<p>

"I'm pregnant." she heard Torri Vega say before she left the girl's bathroom.

Sadie stepped out of the stall and smirked.

She knew exactly who's baby it was.

* * *

><p>As I walked into the detention room it was crazy.<p>

The same people as before.

THE EXACT SAME PEOPLE AS BEFORE.

"Psssh Adam." I hear my name being called and it's Moose.

I walk right passed the pretty brunette who is sitting next to him.

"Let's get outta here." Moose said with intention.

He has that wild gleam in his eyes as if he's up anything.

Than he turns to the new girl.

"How about you cam?"

Than I realize she's Tyler Gages little sister.

"Sure why not?" She simply replies.

Then that's when it happened.

First Sadie,Torri, Camille, Moose than I climed out the window.

Dave Kim was hesitant but it was nice to see him without a text book for once.

"So where are we going Genius?.. you know we only have an hour." Sadie said rolling her eyes.

"It's a suprise." Moose said as him and Camille lead the pack.

I walked with Sadie.

Tori didn't bother even glancing at me.

I didn't blame her.

After what happened what's been happening I could see why, she looked as if she'd been crying and it hurt.

To see her hurt.

Then we walked.

"So You're telling me we aren't in detention to go to a park?" Sadie seethed trou gritted teeth.

"Moose stood up on slide and everyone looked up.

"So you are all wondering why I brought you all here."

* * *

><p>A\N; Ohhh drama.<p>

And why do you think Moose took them to a park?

And torri is pregnant...?

Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
